


Just Like Lance

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Keith gets a new toy after Lance tells Matt about his desperate pining, but it doesn't work how Keith thinks it does.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd never, ever admit how much he fawned over Lance McClain, even if the team were suspicious about his fidgety actions and the way he gazed at Lance like a lovesick puppy from across the room.

It wasn't his fault he was handsome. And Keith couldn't even deny that he had perfect skin, gorgeous, cobalt blue eyes, and he was ultimately in love with him for a reason he couldn't quite understand.

Even then, he was sat in the lounge watching Lance peer over Pidge's laptop with Hunk on the other side, hearing his laugh flutter into the air like birdsong, trying to imagine what it'd be like to sit next to him, feel his warmth seep into Keith's cold, touch-starved skin, and even have his head resting upon Lance's broad shoulder. He'd tell Lance how much he liked him, only, someone did it for him.

It was no fault of his, but Keith was exhausted from an intense battle and Matt himself even said that Keith should go and calm down or take a shower to relieve pent-up stress, but he only ended up venting to the boy, about the way Lance battled, how he laughed, how he  _smelled_ —and from that moment on, he was never going to tell Matthew Holt a secret ever again.

Although it wasn't humiliating, Keith felt like he was expecting. An answer. A reply. Anything to relieve him of this horrible limbo of being in between a flourishing relationship and being alone. It wasn't a great feeling, and his heart started hammering in his chest whenever Lance did so little as to  _look_ at him. It was pathetic, Keith thought.

"Something bothering you?" Shiro asked, covering his mouth with a hand to yawn. "You look tense. More tense than usual."

"No," Keith shrugged, clearly lying. "I'm just tired."

As for Lance, he knew about Keith's pining from the moment he cradled him. And as much as he enjoyed Keith's stubbornness and how his hair became suddenly tousled when he was angry, Lance adored seeing the softer side, and that only came out when Keith felt safe, or when he was tired.

Whenever he looked up, Keith would look away, and Lance averted his gaze to Matt while laughing a little bit. It was only a little mean, but Lance meant it with good intention and of course he felt the same way for Keith. He just wanted to have some fun with him first. After all, his room was next door, and Lance could hear everything from whimpering to murmuring when it came to Keith pining over him.

And, just for  _science_ purposes, he'd relay all of that information to Matt.

With such a close brotherly relationship, they could exchange anything during a conversation and both of them would become incredibly involved with the scenario, no matter what. And today it was something special that Matt had programmed just for Keith with Lance's help; he just hoped Keith would like it.

With Shiro bidding them all a good night, Lance waited until Keith was the last person in the room and flashed a smile at him before he left. He grinned at the frustrated huff that came from the flustered Paladin and took a right to walk off with Matt, who was clearly too eager to get started. Keith lingered around in the hall to watch Lance leave out of curiosity, but when he turned into a room, he shrugged off his anxieties and headed straight to the training room to think.

Finally, when Lance reached Matt's workshop, a hidden room only accessible with a password, Matt handed him a heavy box with  _Keith_ written on the surface in black marker pen.

"Is this it?" Lance cocked a brow, sliding the lid of the box open. "What does it do?"

"Well, I know you gave me the model of your dick," Matt snorted. "Which I'm grateful for, I told you before it wasn't for me."

Lance kept his eyebrow raised. "I remember, I'm flattered."

"But I programmed it to  _do_ things," Matt explained.

Lance took out the toy from the box, and glared at its transparent blue colour. It looked like any other dildo, but the base had a panel, much like a solar panel, and a deactivated light beside it. He assumed it'd turn on when the toy itself was turned on, but he could never explain Matt's inventions by himself. Whatever it did, he was happy Keith was going to feel it all first.

Especially when it was a scarily accurate toy of his  _own_ cock, but in bright blue for aesthetic reasons.

"Do things?" Lance repeated as Matt took the toy from his hands.

"Yeah? It'd be pretty fucking useless and a pretty boring dildo if it didn't do things," Matt pointed out. "But I've found a way, with Pidge's help, how to use the same technology as your Lions do."

"My Lion?" Lance scoffed. "What has my  _Lion_ got to do with it?"

"Well," Matt grinned. "Pidge says that you're all connected to your individual Lions, is that correct?"

Lance nodded.

"Well, you see, this panel here," Matt showed Lance the base and pointed to the panel. It shimmered slightly in the bright castle light. "Represents  _your_ connection. It'll pick up the signal, or the energy, whatever you wanna call it, just like how you're connected with your Lion."

"Right." Lance shoved his hands into his pockets. "But what does it do?"

"I'm getting there!" Matt smirked. "Your Lion knows everything, right? Your interests? Fighting style? Likes, dislikes? How much you like Keith?"

"Maybe—"

"Exactly." Matt grinned. "It detects Keith himself, and uses the connection with you to determine its pace. So in Laymen's terms, it'll fuck Keith how you'd fuck Keith."

Lance swallowed thickly.

"What if I'm rough?"

"It self-lubricates."

His cheeks were flaring out of sheer excitement and curiosity, eager to give this  _thing_ to Keith. He probably wouldn't care to think about the shape and size, but it felt good to finally have something special for Keith, instead of being sexually frustrated in the early hours of the morning.

He took the toy back from Matt's hands and slid it back into the box. He wanted it to be in perfect condition before it left the room. Just the thought of hearing Keith get significantly louder after nights of hearing him stifle himself sent delighted shivers down Lance's spine. Sometimes, it felt nice to condense Keith into less of a stubborn hothead.

"Is it done?" Lance asked. "Is it safe?"

Matt nodded. "I doubt Keith is asleep either, so I can hand it to him if you want me to, just in case he's suspicious about his crush giving him a sex toy."

"Good idea." Lance laughed. "Do you still have that model of my dick?"

Matt shrugged. "I might do. It could be a prototype."

Lance couldn't ask any more questions, nor ask if he could get it back, because Matt took the box and left as soon as Lance opened his mouth again. So as he went to find Keith, Lance walked to his room, and tried his best to think of something to do in order to stay awake. This was a show he just couldn't miss.

* * *

Training was one of the few coping methods that Keith used to keep his mind off of stress. Even if he was exhausted and thinking was the only thing his brain could do, he let it happen, as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

He couldn't understand why Lance was being so sly and quiet lately. Although, he deserved a break from all of his attempts to flirt and the winks he'd shoot from across the room, so Keith thought it was for the better. He knew he'd miss the interaction sometime.

However, since he knew Matt was behind most of Lance's motives, he couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious about Matt walking towards him through the dark hallways of the castle, holding a box underneath his arm.

"Hello," Keith yawned, tying the jacket sleeved around his waist. "Why are you still awake? What has Lance done now?"

"Whoa there," Matt laughed, passing the box to Keith. "Just trust me on this."

Keith started opening the lid but quickly slammed it shut as Matt shrieked.

"Not now!" Matt chuckled nervously. "Just have fun. Don't think too much about the size."

"The size—?"

"Goodnight Keith!"

Keith sighed. Sometimes he was craving input from Matt more than anything. He knew a lot about Lance, and he only had to ask to get it out of him, but that wouldn't be fair. So, with the box in his hands, he walked all the way to his bedroom listening to his footsteps echoing around the vast, empty halls, before arriving at his door, and letting it slide open.

Thinking time had turned into pining time, as usual, but after battle and spending so long in the training room, Keith's pent-up stress had accumulated in one unfortunate place. Hot blood pooled in his abdomen, and as much as he wanted to work out to distribute it, his mind was fatigued and far too curious to check out the box he'd tossed on his bed. 

He didn't trust it. It could be anything from Matt.

He could ask Lance, but Lance was usually knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he cares a lot about his sleep.

Thus, with a loud, exhausted sigh, Keith peeled away his belt and jeans before kicking them to the floor. He tossed his jacket and t-shirt aside until finally, he was stood in grey briefs, staring at the embarrassingly-hard bulge within them. It wasn't  _his_ fault. Lance shouldn't be so gorgeous.

Lance and his impeccable skill. Lance and his intelligence. Lance and his talent with guns and other handheld weapons that even Keith couldn't understand. It was such a well-deserved talent.

Keith sat on his bed and slowly peeled away his briefs, flinching as his cock sprung free and stood to attention.

It was ridiculous. Keith had never had someone on his mind so much. He thought about Lance more than he thought about himself. He'd watch his slender, honey-skinned fingers curl around pistol triggers, around glasses of milkshake, tighten when he flexed and cracked his knuckles.

He could imagine them anywhere. Keith had grown so accustomed to hearing Lance's voice that he could make up sentences in his head and they'd sound so real, he thought Lance had truly said them before. Reality was harsh, and Keith preferred to live in his fantasies.

Whispering in his ear. Moaning into his neck. Having his hands all over Keith like he was prey to a predator, hungry and hot, tracing his dainty fingertips over Keith's flushing, pale skin, before landing at the soft insides of his thighs.

Keith inhaled a withdrawn breath, closed his eyes, and moaned softly as one hand smoothed over his thigh, and another snaked down between his legs. He pushed his middle finger inside of him and gave himself a few slow pumps, adding another finger to feel that delicious stretch.

He didn't think Lance would treat him like he was glass, either. He knew how stressed and huffy Lance would get after battle, or when he was pissed off, but that was so rare. Sometimes Keith would piss him off on purpose just to hear him curse. It felt so satisfying to get such filthy words out of Lance's clean mouth.

However, as he opened his eyes to sit up, he was faced with the mysterious box at the end of his bed. He rolled his eyes with a huff and decided to investigate, ruining his time by himself. All he wanted was relief and a good night's sleep.

But as he opened the lid and peered inside, his curiosity was piqued. He was met with something blue, a strong, cobalt blue, and his mind was immediately changed once the item was on his bed.

Keith had many, many questions, but he didn't want to spoil it for himself just yet.

He knew it was a sex toy from the moment he saw the shape, with a perfect curve and a perky head, he started to think it was  _too_ accurate to be a dildo. He rotated it in his hands and raised a brow at the strange mechanism underneath—but dropped it out of fright when it buzzed to life in his hand. It didn't seem like a vibrator though, either.

Keith reached for it and picked it up again, noticing the leak of something viscous and transparent dribbling out the tip, puddling onto the sheets of his bed. Somehow, he  _knew_ Lance was behind this; Matt wouldn't have given it to him without any ulterior motive.

Keith waited until it'd released a generous amount of the fluid before coating the toy with it. He was still slightly suspicious of the light blinking beneath it. With some excess feeling warm against his palm, he ran his tongue along it, picking up a slight tangy taste.

Now, Keith  _really_ was questioning Matt's reasoning.

Laying back, Keith slowly took the toy and pushed it inside, with one hand clutching onto the sheets as he craned his back and panted. It felt bigger than it looked, and even once Keith had it in, he had to take time to breathe. It didn't hurt, he was just  _overwhelmed_ —and it was still releasing the same warm fluid, already driving Keith wild. Once he knew he was ready, he gripped the base and started a rhythm, not too slow, not too fast.

And then it hummed to life once more, causing Keith to let go out of pure reflex reaction, but he knew he'd regret it as soon as he put his other hand on the bed.

The toy began to slam into him ruthlessly at a pace he really couldn't ignore, pressing against his tight walls and nailing his prostate over and over. Keith shakily propped himself up with an elbow and used his free hand to cover his mouth as he whimpered, his entire body ricocheting with the hard, quick pace, his breathing erratic and shallow.

It seemed to get used to Keith far too quickly and released even more of the fluid until it was leaking out of him and dripping onto the sheets. His legs squirmed, his body writhed, and he could barely keep up with the toy as it pounded him into pure bliss.

"Fuck," Keith whimpered, biting the back of his hand to keep himself quiet. It was impossible, and yet, it didn't seem enough for him. _"L-Lance—!"_

But then it stopped as quickly as it started, and Keith was left listening to his own rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. It was still on, however, so Keith quickly scrambled onto his hands and knees and shoved the toy inside of him once again, feeling it activate for the second time.

It seemed to have a mind of its own, and Keith could barely keep quiet with how merciless the pace was. His thighs quaked, his knuckles turned white with how tightly he grabbed at the sheets, and in the end, his face was buried in the pillow with his ass in the air, being fucked just the way he needed it.

He was coated in whatever the hell it was leaking. Keith moaned the more it pressed into him, slamming into his prostate repetitively until all he could do was whimper brokenly. He'd moaned his throat raw, he felt dizzy with how hard he was breathing, and yet it still pounded into him, creamy and wet; his mind formed a pair of hands holding him at the hips as the toy drove deeper.

 _"A-Aah,"_ Keith sobbed, trying to prop himself up, but all of his energy had been poured into this. "Fuck,  _fuck, Lance!"_

It was as if it listened to him, and the pace slowed, leaving Keith thankful to catch his breath. He sank against the bed until he was on his stomach, and rolled onto one side, lifted a leg to hold his thigh with one hand, attempting to get into a position where it felt even better. His free hand clenched the sheets again.

"M-More," Keith rasped. "Please."

It took its time, and Keith hated that. Eventually, it picked up the pace that it started with and began slamming Keith into the mattress at such a force he started coming quick, releasing hotly onto the sheets as shaky moans quivered out of him, panting Lance's name as he came down from his high.

But it kept going, targeting Keith's sensitive prostate, and his cock twitched almost in mercy. Keith's mind, on the other hand, couldn't get enough, and so he raised his slick-coated rump and took it. The fluid leaked around his spent cock and dripped off the tip, teasing it subtly almost in persuasion. Keith  _wanted_ to come again. Just once didn't seem enough.

"Fuck, oh God," Keith moaned, reaching down to grip his cock and fuck into his fist. "L-Lance, _shit..."_  

At this point, he could barely keep himself up, and his thighs began to ache with how much energy they'd been sapped of. Keith grew hard again in a matter of minutes as the cock pounded tantalisingly deeply.

His tongue hung upon his bottom lip, mouth open and panting, and his eyes were squeezed shut, looking like a thoroughly-fucked porn star. At this point, if anybody walked in, he'd be too drunk on sex and pleasure to care.

Instantaneously, during his attempt to get back up, the toy started thrusting clumsily. Keith kept bucking his hips into his hand as he looked down at his body and in-between his quivering legs, watching the slick drip in strings from his ass and thighs, biting his lip at how erratic the toy fucked him. It seemed close, as if it was near release, and Keith was beyond thinking that was impossible now.

His own second orgasm started pooling hotly in his groin and approached quicker than expected due to the desperate nature of the toy. Keith clenched his teeth and stifled loud yells, moans and sobs, but every single attempt was futile. He'd never been so loud in his life.

"L-Lance!" he cried. "I-I'm gonna come, Lance,  _please—!"_

And just as he started snapping his hips into his hand, releasing in thick ropes onto his sheets and adding to the puddle already there, he felt the toys' own slick release inside of him, thick and hot, its slow, gentle thrusts forcing more of the fluid out of him.

Keith fell against his mattress and let the toy slip out of him as he basked in his afterglow, his chest heaving, struggling to keep his eyes open. He needed to talk with Matt as soon as he could to get answers, but with a tired grin, he wiped the toy clean and placed it back in its box. It was lifeless, hiding the potential to be any kind of mind-blowing machine completely.

He laid there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath, tiredly staring at his ceiling. He had so many questions, and somehow, most of them began answering themselves.

With his thighs and rump wiped dry, and himself feeling thoroughly satisfied, the sheets were cleaned and Keith crawled into bed, still feeling his heart race. He fell asleep thinking of the possibilities and fantasies he could play out with the toy itself; he just needed to get all of Matt's ideas out of him first, and ask Lance exactly what went on in his head to think of such a thing.

But whatever—this was the first time Keith had slept soundly in a while and felt truly blissful at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had grown too accustomed to hearing Keith moan his name at night that it was becoming the norm.

He'd stay up just to hear him use the toy, and occasionally try not to come himself as he sat against the wall and palmed himself through his pyjamas. He had no idea Keith would actually take it for himself and not tell him that he'd been using it for so long, and Lance was very sure that it had been at least two weeks.

Keith's attitude had changed incredibly. He approached the table during breakfast with a fresh gaze and a confident smile, greeting everybody with a  _"good morning"_  instead of a resigned huff. Lance and Matt had to keep quiet while the team questioned him, but it was all in good fun.

However, Lance realised he was missing out once Keith started using it on days when he'd become too stressed or energetic. He'd gone to Matt purely out of curiosity, and when Keith walked into the workshop to retrieve his upgraded weapons and armour, the boys couldn't help but cease their conversation and snicker. Lance couldn't believe Keith was so oblivious. Did he know?

"You'd think he could've caught on by now," Matt smirked, lifting the protective mask off his face. "Y'know, by the colour and all."

"You'd think so," Lance laughed, holding a wire for Pidge to solder. Her eyebrow was quirked in curiosity but her grimace said otherwise.

"What'd you guys do to Keith?" she asked. Lance took one look at Matt and started laughing all over again, so she couldn't get a proper explanation, anyway.

He was particularly pliant during battle and his plans were even more effective than ever. Shiro had began to go purely by Keith's instinct because somehow, everything seemed to work, and the team couldn't calm Lance down when he knew the reason why.

But this had all been a little game for him and Matt, and Lance wanted to explore Keith further. His feelings had become more open, and as much as Lance wanted to take back the toy to see how Keith could react, his skin had never glowed so much in a while, and funnily enough, Lance thought it may have been good for him.

He just needed to set away some time so he could talk to Keith, or even better—to catch him out, if he could.

And that was proving to be impossible, because Lance could barely stay awake as soon as he heard Keith begin his midnight playtime. He'd fall asleep as soon as he sensed the toy become rougher, and wake up with both confusion and a wet hand, which he wasn't particularly proud of. Though, Lance was persistent, and he wasn't going to miss out on a show just for him.

So, Lance walked all the way to see Shiro before training, and right before he was allocated anything to do. He had to get out of training to rest, otherwise he'd be deemed exhausted and useless later.

"Can I sit out just for this session?" Lance whined, placing a hand on his knee. "I strained my leg the other day, I'd be useless otherwise."

Shiro didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyway. "If you make yourself useful in another way, go ahead."

Lance nodded with a smile, and faked a limp all the way to see Hunk, where he was instructed to help him stretch. Whenever he lifted his head he was met with the sight of Keith wielding a large iridescent sword over his head, swinging it entirely with his control, pummelling robots to the floor. Lance's heart sang.

"Pidge says you were discussing something with her brother," Hunk said, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead. "Something about Keith?"

Lance had been pressing Hunk's leg into the splits position for a while now, his gaze completely locked on Keith and how his biceps flexed and tensed to try and withstand the strength of the sword. He didn't know how he did it. It seemed magical.

"Lance?"

"Oh, just discussing," Lance replied, ignoring the pained cry from Hunk after holding his calf for too long. "How he brings a nice ass..."

Lance grinned as Keith finished the first regime, murmuring a small  _"well done."_

"Asset! Asset," he corrected himself and let go of Hunk's thigh. "Asset to the team."

"Right," Hunk heaved, clutching onto his leg for dear life.

* * *

Lance was lucky to saunter out of training so early, because once Keith took his shower and strolled into his bedroom for the night, he knew the exact routine like the back of his hand and waited for Keith to get ready.

It took a few hours for the castle to be completely silent, but Lance was patient. He kept himself busy by quietly walking around the halls and kept second-guessing how quiet the castle was, because Keith was usually loud enough to wake it. He gave the silence a few more minutes to linger, before he turned and walked towards the direction of the bedrooms.

It was faint. Lance had to focus his hearing on the sound, but sure enough, and crystal-clear, he could hear Keith's ragged panting as soon as he reached the door of his bedroom.

He lingered outside the door for a while, his hand slowly drifting down to palm himself.

_"Nngh— ahn, fuck —!"_

Lance bit his lip. It was somewhat unbelievable to him that Keith was so attached to the toy connected to him, and he was sure that, if he tried hard enough, he could control it too. Although, his mind was far too foggy with lust to do so.

_"Shit, Lance, p-please—"_

Lance inhaled sharply, feeling the entirety of his abdomen throb as blood pooled hotly within it. He couldn't take it.

With a swift movement, the door slid open and Lance walked in to see Keith, fully clothed and lying on his bed, his boots pressed firmly against the wall. His black jeans had been carelessly shoved to his knees. He faced the ceiling, his head dropping off the bed slightly, cock standing to attention and eyes squeezed shut, too far deep in bliss to notice Lance's arrival.

He almost didn't want to spoil it for him, but he'd wanted to find out what was going on for a while now. He was curious about how Keith used it, and the sight of him bucking his hips into it made him grin.

Lance sauntered over and crouched in front of Keith's face, not sure on whether to kiss him first.

"Enjoying yourself?" he hummed, and Keith's eyes flew open, his hands quickly clasping his panting mouth. "Hey."

"Y-You—" Keith breathed. "What are you doing h-here!"

"I'm just checking if you knew," Lance replied, tapping Keith's nose with a finger, cooing at his desperate expression as the toy slowed.

"Knew?" Keith panted. "Knew about what? W-Why are you talking to me now—?"

"Who made it?" Lance muttered, cupping Keith's cheeks and tracing his jawline with his index fingers. He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"M-Matt did," Keith swallowed. "But it's not Matt's, I-I swear—!"

"I know it isn't," Lance chuckled. "It's mine."

"What?"

Something about Keith's realisation and the pink flush upon his cheeks caused Lance's final string of sanity to snap, consequently triggering a sharp, rough pace out of the toy, coaxing loud, low mewls from Keith.

 _"Fuck!"_ Keith cried, his back arcing against the mattress. "W-What do you mean it's yours?!"

With a small smirk, Lance climbed onto the bed and gripped the writhing toy to pull it out. It was soaked, and now Lance knew what Matt meant by 'self-lubrication'; he couldn't think too much about it after Keith whined at the loss of it.

"No, no," Keith whimpered. "Lance, that's not fair."

He sat up and began swiping at the toy in Lance's hand. Lance, on the other hand, held it above him, grimacing when it began leaking onto his wrist.

"Give it back!" Keith frowned, his entire body quivering. "There's no way it's yours! Matt gave it to me!"

"I know he did," Lance chuckled, keeping the toy over his head as he unbuckled his belt. "But it's mine."

"Yours?! Your what—?!"

Keith shut up as soon as Lance compared himself to the toy, placing it side-by-side next to his own dick. He watched Keith swallow and drop eye-contact.

"N-No, no way," Keith's trembling fingers gripped the sheets. "There's no way."

Lance nodded. "A prototype mould can only go so far."

"Lance, this is so embarrassing..."

However, after Keith's realisation washed over him, he couldn't keep his gaze away. Lance thought he was comparing them until he spoke up.

"How?" Lance hummed, pulling up his briefs.

Keith pouted. "Because you— you must've heard me! Or something! And you've known all along and—  _oh God_ , does Matt know?! Lance, what the fuck!"

With a small huff, Lance dropped the toy against the mattress and was surprised when Keith didn't race to pick it up again. He looked betrayed, but Lance didn't intend for him to feel like that. He crawled towards Keith and pecked his cheek.

"Why would Matt make something of  _me_ specifically for  _you_ , hm?" Lance murmured, his lips tracing the shell of Keith's ear ever so delicately. "Surely an electric blue model of my dick would give it away."

With a frustrated huff, Keith shoved Lance to the mattress. "Shut the fuck up, no you didn't."

"I did," Lance chuckled lowly. "Because we both knew how much you wanted me, and I couldn't just have you using your hand all the time, right?"

Keith looked defeated, embarrassed, and turned on all at the same time. He let Lance cup his cheeks and thumb his bottom lip.

"And besides," he continued. "I know you've always wanted the real thing, so I can set the pace myself."

"No," Keith murmured. "I've always thought you were slow—"

"I've always thought of fucking you until you can't think."

Keith blinked. "Th-That's  _you_ controlling it?"

Lance nodded. It felt good to catch Keith out sometimes.

"Are you..." Keith sat up, slowly kicking off his jeans. "Are you here to give me the real thing?"

"Would you like that?"

After receiving a nod, Lance laughed, and watched as Keith's eager eyes faltered, the shine in them turning into terror as he was flipped beneath him.

"It's not gonna be that easy," Lance muttered, cooing at Keith's trembling thighs that locked around his waist. "Would you get on your hands and knees for me?"

Toying with Keith was a lot more fun than Lance thought, and after a quick nod, Keith tossed his shirt to the floor and obeyed. He was so pliant, it was totally opposite the stubborn personality he held up, although, as of late, it wasn't showing as well. The electric blue colour of the toy remained in Lance's line of sight as he rooted around Keith's room for the small survival kit each Paladin kept beneath their bed.

It didn't take long, and soon enough, Lance had Keith with his head resting on the mattress and his wrists bound behind his back, his ass high in the air.

"This is mean," Keith murmured.

"It's out of love, Kogane," Lance giggled, kneeling on the bed to cup Keith's backside. "You have a freckle on your butt."

"Will you  _shut up—!"_

Lance spread Keith gently and swiped the toy's slick from his thighs and ass with two fingers, feeling Keith tremble. It didn't take long for him to start panting again once Lance licked a slow line from his balls to his tailbone; the little mewl of pleasure almost had Lance giving in.

His tongue curled and lapped around him, each tender movement making Keith squirm and push back onto his mouth, but Lance would shove back just as hard, almost causing him to buckle over. He found it adorable how Keith tensed and gasped whenever something touched him.

And yet his tongue dug further, his fingertips pressing into the soft skin of Keith's rump harder. 

 _"Ah—_ Lance..."

Lance withdrew as soon as he knew it was affecting Keith. The little whines he made after not getting his own way amused him. He'd let Keith have everything in a heartbeat if he was kinder, but he wanted to abuse his advantage just this once.

Lance picked up the toy and slowly slid it inside of Keith, biting his lip at how much it stretched him; this probably wasn't a bad idea after all. Keith gave a low groan of content and his hands balled into fists at the sudden feeling of fullness.

It took some concentration, but Lance started off slow, and stepped away to observe what he'd done. He decided to crouch down near Keith's face and tap his nose.

"I thought you said you were going to give me the real thing," Keith whispered, the smallest gasps escaping his lips.

"Aw," Lance cooed. "Unfortunately I didn't say that. You said that."

Keith looked so desperate he could cry. He had such a want that couldn't be tamed; a want that he could reach, right under his nose, but Lance was taunting him with it.

"You have to work for it," Lance murmured, thumbing Keith's bottom lip. "I'll give it to you in a little bit, I promise, baby."

Keith pouted at the pet name. The pace seemed to be too unyielding, so Lance let it pick up. Not too rough, but not too soft, either.

It was enough to coax broken moans out of Keith anyway, and so Lance stood up and kicked off his jeans, prepared for his next motive. It was amusing finally having Keith under his wing, but he wasn't going to be so  _torturous_ about it. Keith's pale thighs trembled softly, his fingers twitching against the rope keeping him untouched. Once Lance discarded his briefs, however, Keith whined,  _yearning_ for it.

"C-Can you fuck me now?" Keith panted. "Come on, I've obeyed you this far, I-I need—"

"No," Lance hummed with a grin. "Beg."

Keith shoved his face into the sheets and groaned. Lance took this opportunity to give Keith a few quick pounds, turning the groan into a loud moan. He looked down and frowned at the sight between his legs.

"L-Lance, please,  _please, oh God—!"_

"Almost, sweetheart," Lance cooed, threading his fingers through Keith's hair. "Just a little more, can you do that?"

Keith nodded as his eyes slid shut. His fingernails dug into his palms the more he clenched his fists. Lance didn't want to give in but he certainly wasn't going to let the toy version of him make Keith come undone.

"Please," Keith panted. "P-Please, Lance—!"

With an amused sigh, Lance removed the toy pumping against his prostate and tossed it against the mattress, before manoeuvring him onto his back and watching his flushed chest heave. He took a moment to take in all of Keith's new pink shades flushing his skin and the loving look in his lilac eyes, before leaning in to catch him in a kiss.

He reached an arm down as Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist to pull him closer, lined himself up, and softly pushed inside.

"Is this better?" Lance cooed, gently grazing his teeth against Keith's jugular while he nodded, gasping in pure relief. "Want me to untie your wrists?" 

Keith whimpered with another nod and Lance gently lifted him to loop his fingers around the loose knot he made, rubbing his sore wrists as his hips rolled into him. Keith was so sensitive already, he was purely putty within Lance's fingers.

"Are you close?" Lance breathed. "You're shaking so much."

With a soft moan, Keith nodded, squeezing his thighs around Lance's waist even tighter. He couldn't understand how Keith could be so pliant and vulnerable at the same time; Lance took it as intimate and smothered his neck in warm kisses. His pace quickened in fear that he wasn't satisfying him enough. The toy couldn't be better than him.

With his lips still peppering Keith's neck, Lance bucked his hips harder, taking caution in case the toy had pounded a little too hard; Keith threw his head back and his fingernails raked down Lance's back in response, so he discarded the doubts to the back of his mind.

A few quick slams sent Keith over the shuddering edge as he sank his nails into Lance's back and moaned. He felt the weak clenches around him as his thighs trembled.

"So beautiful," Lance murmured, his tongue flitting over Keith's pulse. 

"Ah, wait..."

Keith wriggled out from underneath Lance. "Let me finish you."

"What? But—"

Lance's doubts turned into breathy giggles as Keith flipped him over, his excited hands smoothing over his toned stomach, before gently grabbing and stroking his cock. He crawled forward and caught Lance in another kiss, allowing him to buck his hips into his fist.

He still wore his gloves, and the feeling of leather against skin was already enough to make Lance shiver. His moans gently poured into Keith's mouth as his pace quickened and his breathing became erratic; he was sure he felt Keith smiling against him  when he broke the kiss to gasp.

It didn't take long at all, and although Lance blamed that on the pent-up stress, Keith saw it as mere excitement and couldn't help but chuckle into his neck as white spilled over his knuckles, coating his gloves.

"I hope I was better," Lance panted. "That was only a substitute."

"Shut up," Keith laughed, softly squeezing Lance's sensitive dick to coax a whine out of him. "Thank you."

With a tired smile, Lance watched Keith clean his torso and toss the rope and toy onto the floor, listening to him snort at the evidence. Somehow, Keith had a different personality late at night, and it definitely didn't stop him from curling up to Lance's side when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this originally wasnt gonna have a part two, but there you have it <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> tumblr// doubtfulbones ~


End file.
